In Joy and Sorrow
by overcaffeinated scrawlings
Summary: 100 themed sentences for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal, focused on Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Written on caffeine, a shortage of sleep, and a box of pixie sticks, so beware of FREAKIN' LONG SENTENCES.


**Comfort**

Sometimes all it takes is a few words from him, and she feels a little bit better.

**Kiss**

"Colonel. Put the mistletoe down."

**Soft**

She looks so calm, cool, collected, he knows that's what everyone thinks of her - but he also knows what she looks like when she's just woken up in the morning, messy hair and sleepy eyes, her arms wrapped around his waist - and he knows that she isn't so hard-hearted after all.

**Pain**

So he'd hurt his arm falling down, that one time she'd tripped him, but he had to be thankful and realize that if she _hadn't_, he wouldn't be alive now to complain to her about the bruises.

**Potatoes**

She can't cook - he likes to joke that she could burn _water_ if she put her mind to it - so the potato stew she attempts to make for his birthday is a special treat... even if it doesn't taste all that great.

**Rain**

"Would you mind if I came in for a minute, Lieutenant - just until the rain stops..."

**Chocolate**

Riza still hadn't figured out, a month after the fact, that it had been Roy who had left the box of chocolates on her desk.

**Happiness**

_It sounds cliche_, she thinks, _but I really am happiest by his side._

**Telephone**

Whenever the phone rings and the caller asks for Elizabeth, she knows exactly who it is and can't supress a smile.

**Ears**

He notices that she always wears the same pair of earrings; after debating whether or not to buy her another pair, he finally decides not to - she wouldn't be _her_ without them.

**Name**

He'd known the moment he first heard the name - _the hawk's eye_ - knew it had to be her.

**Sensual**

"Not until your paperwork's done, sir," she tells him when he attempts to take off her shirt.

**Death**

Funny, how funerals, of all things, had brought him closer to her.

**Sex**

"Havoc, my sex life is none of your business," Roy says, and that's the end of that.

**Touch**

She can still remember how his fingers felt on her back that first "decoding" session, tracing lines that were now broken forever.

**Weakness**

She is his greatest weakness - but perhaps also his greatest strength: as long as he knows she's still there, he will stop at nothing to fight for her.

**Tears**

After the funeral, in her living room, only then did she allow herself to bury her face into his chest and cry.

**Speed**

The wound in his side hurt like hell - no, worse - but he kept running, because losing her would be even more painful.

**Wind**

She takes the clip from her hair and lets it blow around her shoulders, and he watches it sway in the breeze.

**Freedom**

She never questions his motives - she knows it's not his own freedom he fights for.

**Life**

"After all this, we're still alive," she whispers in his ear, "isn't that a little improbable?"

**Jealousy**

Riza envies the lives of those who haven't seen war first-hand, but she knows they can never go back.

**Hands**

Even with the time that's passed, his hand in hers still feels the same.

**Taste**

Most women's kisses taste like lipstick and red wine; hers have the faint taste of coffee, her favorite drink.

**Devotion**

And when she says she'll follow him to hell, she means it.

**Forever**

_Nothing lasts forever_, he thinks, _but maybe this could..._

**Blood**

The circle cut into his hand no longer bleeds, but the scar remains, an ugly reminder of what she wasn't strong enough to save herself from.

**Sickness**

"Honestly, Lieutenant, to think you'd be the one catching a cold from the rain, and not me..."

**Melody**

Sometimes when he's drifting off to sleep he hears her hum a little tune, a lullaby of sorts - or maybe it's just his imagination.

**Star**

He asks her if she's ever wished on a star, and she says she doesn't believe in those things, but she looks up at the sky anyway and thinks: _Please, whoever's up there, let him be safe..._

**Home**

It doesn't matter where they are - East HQ, Ishbal, Central - wherever she is, that's what he calls home.

**Confusion**

She hears from Havoc that the Colonel's going on a date tonight, avoids him all day - and naturally, she's suprised when he shows up at her house at seven with a bouquet of roses and a restaurant reservation.

**Fear**

There are nights he lies in bed and all he can think is: _who would I be if she was gone?_

**Thunder**

They use rainstorms as an excuse for her to drive him home - when the first rumble of thunder sounds, he's visibly happier, which perplexes the men at work to no end - _but doesn't the Colonel hate the rain?_

**Bonds**

Riza hates the idea of the "red string of fate" - fate didn't bring her and Roy together; they tied the threads themselves.

**Market**

She keeps a vase of flowers on the windowsill in her room, and whenever he thinks of it, he'll pick up some fresh ones at the nearby market.

**Technology**

He may be an accomplished flame alchemist, but she still has to explain to him how to fix a telephone.

**Gift**

She asks for no birthday presents - all she requires is his presence.

**Smile**

She doesn't smile much, but every so often he'll catch her eye from across the office, and she just can't help it.

**Innocence**

Everything was incredibly awkward at first - she had no experience with men other than him; her main thought during their first kiss was _where do I put my nose?_

**Completion**

"Lieutenant, the paperwork's completed-" and she cuts him off with a kiss and tells him not to call her _lieutenant_ when they're off work.

**Clouds**

The future isn't exactly "so bright he has to wear shades," but when they're together, the clouds get just a little less menacing.

**Sky**

The sun setting in the sky illuminates a simple scene: a man, a woman, and a dog, walking along the street, seemingly without a care in the world.

**Heaven**

They're murderers, they're sinners, but maybe hell won't be so bad with her by his side.

**Hell**

And besides, he's seen hell already - it's the pain in her eyes, the tears running down her face, and nothing could be harder to endure.

**Sun**

She thinks back to Ishbal, when the moment the sun appeared in the sky, he would sneak back to his own tent - _things are simpler now, at least..._

**Moon**

Her blonde hair looks almost white in the moonlight streaming through the window, but he doesn't notice - those goddamned beautiful eyes of hers are distracting him.

**Waves**

Neither one of them has ever seen the ocean - "When this is over," she promises, "we'll go."

**Hair**

Somehow, even the act of him brushing her hair seems so intimate that when Havoc walks into Roy's office during this, he turns slightly pink and shuts the door immediately.

**Supernova**

And when she smiles and says his name, he thinks if her face glows any more, it might just burst into blinding light.


End file.
